За свой народ
by Lady Marius
Summary: БББ. Моя первая попытка написать фик по негепешному фендому. Идеи у меня не было, но было куча вдохновения. Вот что вышло. Судите.


**Название фанфика**: За свой народ  
**Автор:** Леди Мариус  
**Дисклаймер:** отказываюсь от всего

**Фендом: **Аватар

**Тип:** дженогет  
**Пейринг:** Джейк/Найтири

**Рейтинг: **G  
**Жанр**: общий, ангст

**Размер: **мини  
**Статус:** закончен  
**Аннотация: **предупреждаю, что это БББ. Моя первая попытка написать фик по «негепешному» фендому. Идеи у меня не было, но было куча вдохновения. Вот что вышло. Судите.

Говорят, что люди – самые высшие и разумные существа. Когда-то и я был человеком и искренне верил в свою силу, но сейчас, смотря на тех, кого когда-то считал собратьями, я понимаю, что они жалкие и низкие. Может быть потому, что людям присуща алчность, которая затмевает любой разум и превращает их в зверей? Правда, и это сравнение кажется мне слишком строгим по отношению к животным.

Вот только помимо алчности, люди еще и лицемеры. Не они ли веками воспевали красоту и сочиняли оды, посвященные природе? Почему же тогда в их крови столько разрушения, жажды крови и уничтожения всего прекрасного?

Когда я был человеком, я не осознавал этого. Мне казалось, что человек всегда прав, что миром правят разум и сила, но теперь я понял, как был глуп, как глупы все они – «люди с неба», как называют их здесь. Мне даже не верится, что когда-то так назывался и я, кажется, что все, что было в прошлой жизни – какой-то далекий и страшный сон. А реальность…

Вот она реальность - необъятное небо, высокие деревья, пустившие свои корни к самым недрам Пандоры, диковинные растения и невиданные животные, а, самое главное – свобода. Свобода от принципов, предрассудков и пороков, без которых «люди с неба» не могли представить своей жизни. И самое сложное для них – сделать этот шаг к свободе, вдохнуть полной грудью.

Хотя, что я говорю, ведь у меня самого не было выбора – я должен был выполнить эту миссию, должен был стать другим, не человеком. Но я нисколько не желаю. Я жалею лишь о том, что теперь нас окружает.

В воздухе запах крови, гари и дыма, слышаться крики и чей-то тихий плачь, а кто-то просто шепчет молитвы Эйве, мечтая быть услышанным. А в этих молитвах – и боль, и надежда, и горе, и ожидание чуда - все, что может испытать тот, кого почти лишили жизни. Но, главное, они верят, что Эйва даст им силы жить дальше и бороться за свою жизнь, чтобы не случилось, и вера – это все, что у них осталось.

Может быть, их мысли станут материальными, я не знаю. После всего, что произошло за последние месяцы, я уже не знаю, в чем сомневаться, а в чем нет. Мне не хочется верить, что тот жалкий человек, прикованный к инвалидному креслу, когда-то был мною. Теперь я вижу себя другим. «Турук Макто» - теперь меня называют так. Мне верят. За мной идут. Меня готовы слушать, мне готовы подчиняться, я для них – последняя надежда на спасение.

Но почему тогда я так плохо верю самому себе? Потому что знаю, к чему может привести человеческая жадность? Или потому что несколько часов назад видел, как падали горящие деревья, как на моих глазах истекал кровью народ Омотикая? А, может быть, потому что я просто знал, на что способно человечество ради своей цели? За свою жизнь я участвовал не в одном сражении и могу сказать, что люди – худшее из зол, что случалось с этим миром.

И теперь я должен выступить против них, против тех, к кому когда-то причислял и себя. Наверное, это было зря - жизнь распорядилась по-другому. Теперь я представлял перед собой вражеские войска и думал о том, как бы их обойти. Конечно, они сильнее в миллионы раз, но их сила только в железе.

У нас же есть большая сила, чем оружие. Я знаю это.

Когда смотрю на эти деревья-гиганты, которые, как кажется, перешептываются между собой, когда слышу молитвы своего народа, я понимаю, что наша сила – в единстве. Их, людей, может привести к поражению любой пустяковый спор о деньгах или драгоценных металлах, мы же всегда будем со своим народом и отдадим головы только за свою свободу. Я убеждаю в этом еще раз, когда сжимаю руку Найтири, которая настроена так же решительно, как и остальные наши собратья. Я чувствую ее теплое дыхание и слышу ее бессвязный шепот – она тоже молится.

Возможно, эти молитвы действительно нам помогут. Я должен в это верить, потому что я сделаю все ради своего народа.


End file.
